The World God Only Knows Wiki:Administrators
Different users have access to different functions of the site. While anyone can do most things on the site, including reading and editing, administrators can access a few additional functions. Admins Current/Active Admins are those who are still present and active on the wikia daily. The retired/non-active admins are those who have resigned or retired from the position of being an active admin or have "disappeared" from the scheme without saying they are steping down. Most resigned admins may still edit, but they do not wish to retake the responsibilty of "active admin" as much as they did before, because of their own personal reasons. ; Current/Active Admins * Green Moriyama (Bureaucrats/Admin) * Demise101 (Bureaucrats/Admin) ; Retired/Non-Active Admins * Sakugu (Retired/Non-Active) * Vegapunk (Retired/Non-Active) * ProGamerP9/KidProdigy (Retired/Lesser-Active) * Bharatram1 (Retired/Non-Active) * Ma Boss Shiyu (Retired/Non-Active) Administrator abilities These additional functions include: * Deleting and undeleting pages, page histories, and uploaded files. * Locking (protecting) a page so it cannot be edited or renamed by users without admin rights or autoconfirmed status. * Blocking IP addresses or user names from editing; and very quick "rollback" of undesirable edits. * Editing the interface by changing system messages and skins. * Renaming image files. Retired Admins For Retired Admins, they still have a set amount of responsibility and powers. In order to prevent them from returning to power in tyranny also, these are the regulations and abilities they will be given as a retired member: *Retired admins can delegate a dispute between the current active admins *Retired admins can clean up any kind of vandalism around the wiki *Retired Admins can block vandals and only vandals around the wiki *When all current active admins are not able to be on the wikia for a certain amount of time or more, Retired Admins may be asked to be temporal active admins if any other editor is not found to become an appropriate-substitute admin *If any Retired Admin wants to change an Admin-protected page, they must consult with a current admin before making the change *Retired Admins may still give suggestions to the structure and plans of the wikia as if they are still admin members *If a Retired Admin wishes to "unretire", they must first inform a current active admin and get a confirmation before they resume action Missing/Exiled admins Not usually a term we wish to use at times, missing and exiled admins also have set regulations. As for missing admins who have not been present for more than two month without reason, if they ever return, they will be considered as Retired Admins as they have not acted recently. If they stay missing from the position for more than six months without a reason, they will lose their admin status also. For exiled admins, though there is none momentarily, if there were to be any, they will lose their admin status and become a regular editor on the wiki, plus a certain amount of time of ban. They are free to restart and try to become an admin again by mending their ways. But if they ever get exiled again, they will not only lose the admin status and be banned for a short amount of time, they will be banned permanently. Bureaucrat abilities A bureaucrat can make other users into bureaucrats or administrators on their own wiki. Bureaucrats can also give users the ability to "rollback" edits not made in good faith. Staff Wikia staff members have full access to all Wikia. They will be shown in on any wiki. Please use to contact Wikia staff. Who are this wiki's administrators? The "founder" of a wiki, the person who first requested it, is given administrator access automatically. Founders are also given bureaucrat access so they can make any other user on their wiki an administrator or bureaucrat. All admins are listed at the top of this page. For full information on them, you may take a look at this page: . How do I use administrator powers? See for a guide on using admin functions. Becoming an administrator For you to become an administrator, someone with bureaucrat access must make you one. On larger Wikia, there will usually be a community page for requests, with a page name such as "Request for adminship". On a smaller wiki, you may simply ask on the community portal or Forum, or ask a bureaucrat directly on his or her talk page. If there are no active bureaucrats, use the "Requests for adminship" page to nominate users to become admins or bureaucrats. Once a community decision has been reached (or if there is no active community to debate the decision), please leave a message at the wiki adoption requests page and Wikia Staff can provide the rights. What can administrators not do? Administrators should not use their administrator powers to settle editing disputes; for example, to lock a page on a version he or she prefers in an editing dispute that isn't vandalism. Administrator powers should be used to help keep the wiki clear of vandalism, spam, and users who make malicious edits, but not for simple disagreements between users acting in good faith. Ideally an admin shouldn't be considered "in charge". The ideal admin is just someone who is trusted to have a few extra buttons and to use them for the benefit of the Wikia community.